


Rapunzel, Rapunzel

by Kiertorata



Category: Disney Princesses, Frozen (2013), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Community: femslashbb, F/F, Fanart, Femslash Big Bang Monthly Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiertorata/pseuds/Kiertorata
Summary: My little creation for Femslash Big Bang's May's Monthly Challenge, where the theme was "fairytales". I'm not really much of a Disney fan, but when I've wanted to do a piece with Elsa for a while. She just strikes me as a perfect character for femslash. ♥





	

**Author's Note:**

> My little creation for Femslash Big Bang's May's Monthly Challenge, where the theme was "fairytales". I'm not really much of a Disney fan, but when I've wanted to do a piece with Elsa for a while. She just strikes me as a perfect character for femslash. ♥


End file.
